Soirée entre anciens de la classe A
by Ilunae
Summary: Les soirées avec les anciens de la classe A étaient toujours quelque chose.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Shinkami, bakudeku, Seroroki, Kirimina et Momojirou.

* * *

Les soirées avec les anciens de la classe A étaient toujours quelque chose. Shinsou les connaissait tous depuis des années mais à chaque fois, ils trouvaient le moyen de le surprendre. Surtout quand il y avait de l'alcool. Presque tout le monde ne pouvait s'empêcher de boire plus que de raison malgré les protestations d'Iida.

"Ce n'est pas un comportement responsable !" leur dit-il pour les calmer un peu.

"Oh !" fit Asui avec un grand sourire. "Tu devrais te détendre un peu Iida-chan !"

"Ouais !" intervint Kirishima. "Tu devrais prendre un verre, toi aussi !"

"Non, merci ! Je dois me lever tôt demain !"

Il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas. Ils devraient tous se lever tôt le lendemain pour leur travail de héro mais, cela n'arrêtait pas les autres pour autant. Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup à ne pas boire.

Shinsou n'avait pris qu'un verre et s'était arrêté là. Il n'était pas venu pour se saouler. Aussi, il devait aussi surveiller ce que faisait Kaminari. Contrairement à lui, son compagnon ne se gênait pas pour boire le plus possible. Pour le moment, il avait été plutôt calme. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait l'esprit assez clair quand ils devraient rentrer.

Ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Kirishima commença à parler d'Ashido qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Cela n'avait rien d'anormal. Il faisait toujours cela. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'avoir bu pour le faire.

"Ma Mina est la meilleure du monde ! C'est pour ça que c'est l'une des meilleures héroïnes de tous les temps !"

Shinsou ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu cela. Tout le monde devait avoir compris à quel point il adorait sa compagne depuis le temps. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de parler d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait.

"Attends !" décida d'intervenir Jirou. "La meilleure c'est Yaomomo ! Il n'y a personne d'autre qui peut établir une stratégie aussi bien qu'elle !"

"En effet !" répondit Iida. "Yaoyorozu a toujours été un très bon élément !"

"Mais m'a Mina n'en reste pas moins la plus puissante de toutes !"

"Si je peux me permettre, ça c'est Kacchan ! Mais c'est normal, il a toujours été doué en tout !"

C'était partie pour savoir qui avait le meilleur compagnon. Kaminari se lança dans la compétition comme à son habitude. Shinsou était toujours autant surpris d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur lui. Il ne pensait pas être un si bon héro que ça. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était mauvais. Il y avait cependant de bien meilleurs héros que lui dont Kaminari.

Shinsou ne comptait pas participer à la compétition avec les autres, cependant. Il préférait observer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. C'était toujours fascinant.

Mineta n'était pas très différent quand il était bourré de ce qu'il était quand il était sobre. Il avait commencé à embêter les filles comme à son habitude mais, il s'était fait attraper par Sero. Depuis, il se débattait à travers les bandes de scotch pour se libérer.

Pour une raison ou une autre, Todoroki avait perdu ses vêtements. Cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que cela. Il était sur les genoux de Sero et, n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en bouger.

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce que faisait Aoyama mais, c'était un sacré spectacle. Est-ce que c'était censé être une nouvelle danse ?

"Bien sûr, il n'y en a qu'un qui peut être le meilleur ! Celui qui brille telle une étoile ! Et celui-là, c'est moi !"

"Ça suffit, Aoyama-kun !" dit Iida qui tentait de le forcer à se rasseoir sans succès.

Midoriya avait décidé de quitter la compétition et, était parti flirter avec Bakugou. Cela n'avait rien d'anormal puisqu'ils étaient ensemble. Cependant, l'alcool avait un effet très négatif sur lui. Cela lui faisait oublier des faits plutôt importants.

"Tu es tellement parfait, Kacchan !" dit Midoriya en posant une main sur le torse de son compagnon. "Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es toujours célibataire !"

"Je suis pas célibataire, le nerd ! Et tu le sais très bien !"

Cela fut suffisant pour faire pleurer Midoriya.

"Oh ! Alors, j'espère que tu es très heureux !"

Puis, il alla rejoindre Uraraka pour pleurer auprès d'elle.

"Deku !" fit Bakugou en se levant pour rattraper son compagnon. "Attends !"

Shinsou regarda la scène un peu amusé. Puis son portable se mit à vibrer. Qui pouvait bien le contacter à cette heure-là ? Il regarda et, se rendit compte qu'il venait de recevoir un texto de la part de Kaminari. Qui se trouvait toujours à côté de lui. S'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, il pouvait donc le faire de vive voix. Pourquoi il lui avait envoyé un texto dans ce cas ?

Il décida de lire le message.

'On s'amuse tous vraiment beaucoup mais, tu me manques ! Je veux te voir ! Où est tu passé, Hitoshi ?'

Shinsour soupira. Il avait compris. C'était le moment de ramener Kaminari chez eux.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
